Like Always
by Neary
Summary: SaiGaara/One-shot,AU/ Su relación era demasiado atípica, pero cuando Sai se percató de lo que sentía, sólo quedaba una vía para lograrlo: el acoso y seguimiento continuo. Naruto le apoyaba, así que debía ser lo normal.


**L**ike **A**lways

**S**ai**xG**aara

Por **N**eary.-

* * *

**D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pero sí al baka de Kishimoto. -¡Salva de una vez el manga y danos el Yaoi D:!!- Yo escribo sin fines de lucro, sólo para sacar ideas de mi cabeza =)

**A**dvertencias: One-shot –no esperen continuación xD- AU y… algo raro que salió por mi amor al SaiGaara, la musa perdida y las ganas de escribir algo D:!

* * *

-Pídele salir, Sai…-aconsejó el rubio.-… No perderás nada si se lo pides.

-Pero, ¿Dónde se supone que le voy a llevar?

-No lo sé, algún lugar que sea de su agrado… o algo más neutral. Qué sé yo.-inquirió algo molesto. Él no tenía demasiada imaginación para eso.-Sólo necesitas que estén juntos en algún lugar y seguro surgirá algo~

-No seas baka, Naruto.-sonrió cínicamente.-No surgirá nada si no lo planeo antes. Él no querrá ir conmigo.

-¡¿Por qué esa jodida actitud-ttebayo?! ¡Intento ayudarte aquí!-le tomó fuertemente de la chaqueta, zamarreándole.

-Él no querrá ir conmigo.-repitió, testarudo.-No le agrado, la fea me lo dijo, cuando alguien te evita de esa forma sólo quiere decir que no le gustas.

Naruto gruñó, impaciente e imposiblemente frustrado. Sakura no era la mejor para aconsejarle, ya sabía él que estaba interesada en Sai y quería eliminar la posible competencia.

Muy su amiga era, pero a veces tenía arranques muy frívolos. Como intentar separar a Sai de una persona que realmente le gustaba. Ella debería comprender que él sería feliz si estaba con la persona que le movía el piso, y le hacía sentir cosas especiales. Ella era su amiga.

Además, Gaara…

-También puede ser que se sienta nervioso o avergonzado… y evita la sensación de estar contigo. ¡Puede ser tu oportunidad!

Sai lo meditó un momento. No es que no quisiera intentarlo. ¡Realmente le gustaba Gaara! El muchacho ciertamente había logrado cautivar su atención desde que le conoció –hace seis o siete meses atrás, cuando comenzaron las clases en la Universidad- pero luego de seriamente prestarle atención finalmente descubrió sentimientos raros hacia el chico extranjero.

Lo meditó, leyó libro de interacción personal y, posteriormente, conversó con Naruto.

Él le hacía ver que no todo estaba perdido, que a pesar de que sus intentos infructíferos con el chico de la arena le desmotivaran, algo tenía que hacerle seguir y persistir: Gaara nunca se alejaba de él, por muy cabreado que le dejaran sus comentarios.

Algo quería decir aquello, después de todo, más de una vez, en los recesos, ellos dos se reunían –por mera casualidad, decían.- en el patio del campus, uno dibujando y el otro leyendo, tranquilos, hombro con hombro, sentados en el césped a la sombra de algún árbol o en la cafetería. No con cualquiera se tiene esa clase de relación especial.

* * *

-¿Qué desean?

-_Kyaa~~ ¡que chicos tan guapos~!-_escuchó los grititos ahogados de unas chicas dos mesas más allá.

-Gaa-chan… ¿Puedo pedir una cita este domingo? Sé que tienes libre.-sonrió.

El Sabaku le observó con un ligero tic en su ojo izquierdo. Ya nada podía sorprenderle de ese sujeto con trastornos de personalidad o traumas con la sociedad. Qué demonios podía saber él, algo raro tenía.

-No me digas así, y no. ¿Algo más?

-¿Acosarte estos tres días que quedan es una opción? No me molestaría.

-No.-replicó rotundo, miró hacia el rubio y su acompañante que le miraba pidiendo paciencia.-¿Era necesario que le trajeras?

-Gaara… no seas mala persona-ttebayo… dale una oportunidad.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

-Siempre puedes colarte en su habitación por la ventana,-indicó Sasuke –el acompañante- a Sai, con una sonrisa maliciosa.- sé de un árbol que da estratégicamente un punto de apoyo para saltar.

-Ya lo he intentado, pero tiene a esa mascota suya, ese gato con mezcla de chupacabras*.-replicó, con un suspiro.-Casi me arranca un pedazo de un mordisco.

-Es un mapache.-sonrió Naruto, ignorando el aura asesina alrededor del pelirrojo.- _Shukaku_.

-¿Algo más?-preguntó Gaara, ya viendo que iba a perder su trabajo de medio tiempo, al asesinar a tres clientes a la vez.

-Claro, sé que tu hermana puede ayudarme a entrar. Pero no estoy con la economía suficiente para cubrir sus requerimientos… ¿Sabías que vende fotografías tuyas –a pedido, por cierto- a las chicas de la U? ahora comprendo cómo se compró los aretes la semana pasada.

El tic en su ojo se intensifico casi con posibilidades de catástrofe, pero ninguno de los tres se daba por enterado. Sai estaba más preocupado en admirar a su nueva musa, Naruto simplemente no tenía instinto de supervivencia y se entretenía viendo como el ave que antes reposaba en la vereda de la calle, ahora saltaba para alcanzar un pedazo de alguna cosa, y Sasuke simplemente le entretenía demasiado joder al pelirrojo, nunca debió declararle la guerra con tal de molestarle cuando intentaba quitarle a Naruto.

Nadie se mete con un Uchiha, y Gaara tenía dos en el camino.

-Al demonio…-masculló, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, pediría su descanso, ya no soportaba a nadie.

-¿Eso es un sí o un no?-preguntó, Sai, viendo que su musa se iba.

-Quien sabe Sai… sigue intentando.-sonrió Naruto.

* * *

Luego de su insistencia por seguirle, acosarle y fastidiarle cada vez que lo veía, había accedido a una _cita_ con él ese día domingo. No es que _quisiera_ salir con él, pero luego de tanto joderle –y conversar con su hermana para que ésta de alguna forma le obligara, oh jodida que tenía el poder para obligarle.- había decidido hacerlo.

Había sido un día relajante, a pesar de lo que pensó en un principio. Sai le había llevado a una exposición de arte en un cobertizo alejado del centro, donde pudo respirar aire limpio y disfrutar de la vista.

Luego, había sido llevado a la firma de libros de su autor favorito –Gaara aún no sabía cómo Sai había descubierto eso, seguro y su hermana, otra vez.- donde consiguió la copia del libro con la firma del autor.

Habían pasado por un pequeño café a servirse un par de bebidas y descansar, para luego en la noche pasar por la avenida central, que daba a un río iluminado por los focos de la calle, que según el pintor era _para simplemente re-energizar a la musa, y crear obras nuevas._ No quiso preguntar detalles y se dedico a disfrutar de la velada.

No era algo común que realmente lo pasara bien, aún más siendo con la extraña compañía del sociópata –él tenía sus traumas, pero Sai era un caso muy peculiar.-.

Le acompañó hasta su casa, alegando que no podía dejar que una _cita_ no terminara de una buena forma, siempre era lo adecuado ir a dejar a la pareja a su hogar.

Suspiró resignado, qué más daba aguantarle un tiempo más.

-¿Qué planeas?-preguntó, en cuanto llegaron a la entrada de su casa.

-Nada que no sea lo normal en el final de una cita-sonrió.

-Ni lo sueñes.-replicó, ingresando por las grandes rejas, percatándose del sentido de esas palabras.

La sonrisa de Sai desapareció, decepcionado y herido. Pensaba que la cita había ido bien, al menos había seguido las instrucciones de Naruto al respecto. Sonrió falsamente en cuanto vio al pelirrojo observarle.

-Bueno, no es como si no fuera a seguir intentando.

Gaara simplemente le miró de soslayo y siguió hacia su hogar. Que hiciera lo que quisiera, igual no le escucharía.

* * *

-¿Qué?-preguntó, cuando vio la insistencia del otro en mirarle.

Sai sonrió, viendo como a pesar de siempre estarle mirando enfadado por observarle, siempre terminaba prestándole la atención que él le solicitaba.

-Sólo… quería que fuéramos a ver el _Hanami_… los chicos irán al parque cerca de la estación, y reservarán un lugar… por eso—

-Cállate.

Sai dudó un momento, su sonrisa tendió a flaquear. Se le estaba haciendo realmente complicado eso de intentar gustarle a Gaara y cada vez que él se negaba a alguna invitación o simplemente le ignoraba, sentía su pecho extraño, apretado.

Mantuvo su sonrisa.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-No tengo clase hasta dentro de… cuarenta y cinco minutos, si a eso te refieres.

-¿No tienes algún otro que molestar?-preguntó, fastidiado.

Y no era para menos, el moreno se inventaba formas de joderle la paciencia y hasta estaba más comunicativo, después de todo, a él no se le podía pedir que entendiera por las cualidades básicas de cada persona, a él tenía que explicarle todo detalladamente o no entendía.

O se iba por las ramas.

-Tú me gustas.-aseguró.

-Eso no es verdad.-replicó, suspirando fastidiado.-Sólo _crees_ eso. No lo sientes en realidad.

Se dio media vuelta, para luego seguir hasta el edificio en el cual sería su siguiente clase. Si algo le molestaba de Sai, aparte de su habitual falta de tacto y casi sicosis con seguirle, era que intentaba presionarle con sentimientos que él no quería corresponder.

Él no era idiota, sabía que Sai tenía algo así como un gusto por él, pero estaba seguro que se le pasaría pronto. Como todo en él.

Cada vez que le había visto interesado por algo o alguien, de lejos por supuesto y seguramente a causa de los comentarios de Naruto, había visto como lo abandonaba al poco tiempo, como un juguete usado.

Y él no sería el siguiente, aunque quisiera tener algo, lo que fuera, no se dejaría utilizar un par de semanas para luego ser desechado.

Jamás.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Le escuchó hablar, hablar… una y otra vez, intentando quizás que cosa. Gruñó, molesto. Estaba harto, él le tenía sin algo de paciencia.

Hacía al menos tres semanas que estaba siguiéndole, acosándole. Haciendo que aquello que estaba ya sintiendo por él se agrandara de tal forma que le agobiaba.

Estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por mantenerlo a raya, no pensarlo demasiado, disfrutar de su compañía pero sin esperar nada. No desear nada con él. Pero su nueva actitud de estar pegado a él le dejaba sin tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él.

¡Que le dejara de joder, Maldición!

No había momento en que no pensara en tomarle, besarle y hacer que repitiera su nombre en tonos mucho más graves, mientras se movían al compás…

¡Agh, a la mierda todo pensamiento racional!

Le tomó fuertemente de la ropa y le besó con ansias.

Sai se sorprendió por la agresividad, pero no dudó en responder el acalorado beso que el pelirrojo le obsequiaba en mitad de la congestionada calle. Sentía su lengua acariciar su paladar, dientes, masajear todo lugar dentro de una manera que le estaba haciendo entrar en calor…

-Nn.-gimió quedamente, agarrando con sus manos la camisa que el otro utilizaba, aprovechando el impulso para pegar más a su cuerpo el otro.

Suspiró, en cuanto pudo respirar, agitadamente, luego de cortar el beso. No le miró, apoyó su mejilla en la del otro –eran prácticamente de la misma altura- y esperó.

Sabía que por su comportamiento tendría que dar alguna explicación.

-Ese fue el mejor beso que me han dado…-murmuró Sai.

-Estúpido.

-Mira, ya están floreciendo.

Gaara lo observó, viendo como los arboles mostraban los pequeños y delicados detalles en sus ramas florecer. Un espectáculo que nunca se había tomado la molestia de observar.

-Vamos con los demás.-masculló, cruzándose de brazos, mientras continuaba su camino.

De nada valía el quedarse ahí, con Sai, medio embobado como colegial enamorado. Él no era así y Sai no desistía en el intento de arruinar cualquier momento medio decente de acercamiento, así que al demonio.

_Como siempre_, así eran las cosas entre ellos.

* * *

_30 Marzo 2010._

_*Chupacabras: _El término **chupacabras** es el nombre de un críptido contemporáneo, que se describe como un ser que atacaría a animales de diferentes especies en zonas ganaderas o rurales –Wikipedia-

_*Hanami_: es la tradición japonesa de observar la belleza de las flores, pero por lo general se asocia esta palabra al período en que florecen los cerezos y en el que los japoneses acuden en masa a parques y jardines a contemplar los cerezos en flor. –Wikipedia-

* * *

**N**eary: Uff, costó, pero necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema. Mi amor por el SaiGaa no tiene límites y mi bloqueo mental definitivamente no quiere escribir nada =_=

Echo de menos escribir fics de capítulos D:! pero que se le va a hacer uwu.

Si sólo Kishimoto me diera más material yaoizador...

Sé que quedó rarito, D:! Agradecería si dejan review =)

Besitos!


End file.
